


The Problem of Faith

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink drabble bingo -- hate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem of Faith

She mentioned Earth, all radiation and children's bones, and saw it touched a nerve. Her half-naked body put up a peerless fight for his attention up until then; he saw her eyes now.

"I know there is a plan," he said emphatically. "I know there's a God. Because I can't fathom my continued existence without one." 

"I can," she shot back. "Actually, it's you still walking around with a God -- that sounds crazy." She put the mask back up, the disdainful smile. "I'm still gonna frak you." 

"Why?"

"Why not? My ex-husband gave you a blowjob in front of 30,000 people."


End file.
